SPEDs go Senshi-style ;)
by SPEDs
Summary: 'we don't fight for love...' '...and we don't fight for justice...' 'but we do fight for-' 'CHEESECAKE!' *sweatdrop* after 5 Gundam Guys, 4 SPEDs...
1. I

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

SPEDS go Senshi-style ;)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Disclaimer: We do not own Dragonball, Sailor Moon, Gundam Wing, or any other trademarked items we happen to throw into our stories, or anything associated with them (or anything else except for our cardboard box, and this trusty laptop, which we exchanged on the black market in exchange for a wombat toenail. We don't even own the socket that we plugged the laptop in, oh shit! The homeowner has retur- we must go! Quickly, to the Angel Mobile(cardboard box)!). We do, however, own the rights to the stories we concoct. And, being the creative and enlightened authors that we are, reserve the right to abuse all characters in our stories as we see fit, or at least to the fullest extent of the law.'

Prologue

The four girls walked into the "McDonalds" and sat down in a booth.

"K, now. What are we doing in this dimension?" Tamen asked, looking around for something that seemed out of place. "Then again, we don't really need a reason do we?" A unanimous nod could be seen.

"I'm hungry!" Allison said.

"Then get a happy meal," Tamen hissed.

"But I'm hungry!" she repeated.

"Get two!" Allison got up to get her meal. "Get us each one!"

Allison came back with five happy meals and set them down on the table. Each girl grabbed one and opened it up, mostly for the toy. There were little "pens" with symbols on them. Tamen's had a skull, Ashley's had a flower, Kelly's had a quarter, and Allison's.... had a jellybean. The last one didn't contain one, and instead had a squishy toy for three year olds. They shrugged it off and began to eat their meals.

At the temple, Rei was meditating when the fire flared up and then back down.

  
"Time to call the senshi."

"What was that?" her grandfather yelled from across the temple. He had good hearing for an old guy.

"Nothing grandpa!" She screamed and went to the phone to call her friends.

"This stuff is great!" Kelly said, dripping yet another bit of ketchup on herself. "Oops!"

"Look at the spiffy toys!" Ashley said, picking up her flowered pen and making it dance around the table. Anime style sweatdrops appeared on two of the other member's heads, but one thought it was hillarious.

"pyo pyo!" Kelly said, making it look like her pen was firing shots at Ashley's. Ashley would take no more of this.

"pyo pyo ah ah ah ah ah!" Ashley said, using her pen like a machine gun. Kelly did the same thing and soon enough they were on their feet using the small toys like fencing swords.

"SIT DOWN!" Tamen yelled, causing Ashley to drop her pen and Kelly to seize the moment.

"I win!"

"Cheater!"

"I am not!"

"SIT DOWN!" Tamen yelled once again. This time the two paid attention and sat back down.

"You know these kind of look like the Sailor senshi transformation pens!" Ashley said.

"We are not in that dimension! We can't be!" Tamen said. If this was true she would need an icepack for her head.

"Yuh huh! Now I can be psychic too! This is great! Are we in the anime or the manga? Which season? Which volume?" A loud smack could be heard as Kelly's open hand hit the table.

"Shuddup! I'm trying to eat!"

Ashley calmed down and started going through a list of words that had to do with the flowers on her pen. "Flower Eternal make-up?" nothing happened. "Star Eternal Make-up? Hearts, stars, and horseshoes, clovers and blue moons," she paused for a second and Kelly joined in, "Pots of gold, and rainbows, and me red balloons!" Then she continued on her own. "Rainbow Eternal Make-up? I give up, Life Eternal Make-up?" She said sounding a bit perturbed.

The transformation was short and consisted of a lot of rainbows and a lot of flowers. When it ended, she was standing in a pastel colored Sailor fuku and straw platfom sandals, holding a long staff. It was an off-white color, and had a swirled pastel grip on the top. Two small pink ribbons hung down from the side and beads were attached to them. On the front, it displayed a tiny, burnt in cross. Protruding from her back were small pixie wings that gave her about a six foot wingspan. On her forehead was a tiara that contained the emblem of a pink flower.

"Omikami!" Tamen yelled jumping back, "Either there were hallucinogens in my cheeseburger or we really ARE in that dimension!" The four prodded at their hamburgers, and then dashed out the door before anyone could see.


	2. II

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

SPEDS go Senshi-style ;)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Disclaimer: We do not own Dragonball, Sailor Moon, Gundam Wing, or any other trademarked items we happen to throw into our stories, or anything associated with them (or anything else except for our cardboard box, and this trusty laptop, which we exchanged on the black market in exchange for a wombat toenail. We don't even own the socket that we plugged the laptop in, oh shit! The homeowner has retur- we must go! Quickly, to the Angel Mobile(cardboard box)!). We do, however, own the rights to the stories we concoct. And, being the creative and enlightened authors that we are, reserve the right to abuse all characters in our stories as we see fit, or at least to the fullest extent of the law.'

Chapter 1

The girls ran into a close-by alley-way and began to try words related to their own pens.

"Chicken bone..."

"Money..."

"Food..."

"Plague..."

"Currency..."

"I'm hungry again!" Allison said.

  
"Not now Allison," Tamen snapped. "You can have something when you figure out what your word is.

"I am Sailor Life!" Ashley said, feeling proud.

"Shuttup Ashley you're not helping," Tamen said.

"Well, if I'm Life, than you must be.." Ashley started out, but was cut off when a small cat came up from behind them.

"-Death," he stated simply. They eyed the cat warily, and then Tamen tried it.

"Death Eternal Make-up!" Tamen's was short also. There was a lot of black swirling around her. She had a black fuku on and a scythe in hand, an extremely sharp one at that. To no surprise of the others, she was also wearing her black combat boots. Off of her back were huge black bat wings that must have been 20 feet each. Can't wait to try these out, she thought to herself. On her head, a tiara formed, showing a skull.

It was then that Kelly turned to the cat. "Well?" she said.

"Greed," and looked at Allison, "Gluttony,"

They both started at the same time. Kelly swirled in dollar bills. They attached to her, making the traditional white body suit and a green skirt. The two bows on the front and the back were gold and silver, and she held a wand in her gloved hand. It was a hunter green and had a tiny gold and silver ball showing a dollar sign. Her boots were green also, and had platinum lining. Her head showed a newly formed tiara with a small coin in the place of a jewel. She had small angel wings coming out of her back, but instead of feathers, they were dollar bills.

Allison was surrounded by food. The white body suit formed, and then she was splashed by two ketchup and mustard containers, creating her orange skirt. Her bows were red and yellow, and in her hand, she held a remarkably big french fry. On her feet were simple sneakers, orange sketchers to be exact. Allison on the other hand wouldn't be able to fly as well. Her wings were that of a bar-b-q'd chicken. On her head, there was a tiara that where the jewel should be, there was a small jellybean. Allison took off her tiara.

"Scratch and sniff," She said.

"Now to detransform," The cat started. It walked out a little too far, and onto the road, "all you have to do is-"

  
BEEP BEEP! The horn went, before the cat was crushed under the weight of the truck. They all ran over. "Kitty?!?!" Life screeched.

"Maybe we'll be lucky enough to get a different guardian because-" Tamen started

"-we're gonna need it," Kelly finished for her.

They just concentrated on their regular clothes, and magically, they were gone. They began to walk away towards the apartment building. They had an appointment with the landlord in an hour, but they were pulled away by a scream. They all ran back into the same alley-way.

"This is getting a bit redundant," Ashley said, before they called out their phrases. Seconds later, they emerged in senshi uniforms and ran for towards the scream. They found themselves in the park looking at one of the ugliest things they had ever seen in their life. It had five arms and was currently admiring heart crystals from each of the victims it had gotten a hold of.

"Hold it right there!" Life said and turned to the others. "I always wanted to say that."

"We are..." Tamen fumbled for words, "The America senshi!"

"Yeah and we fight for..." Kelly continued.

"Food!" Allison shouted, the others sweat-dropped.

"We don't fight for love..." Kelly started.

  
"And we don't fight for Justice.." Ashley said, cringing at the thought of Wufei, that justice-crazed maniac.

"But we do fight for..." Tamen continued

"Cheesecake!" Allison said.

"Allison stop that!" Tamen shouted at her.

The original Sailors just stood and watched as the one in the black and the one in the orange fought.

"Dollar bill....cut!" Kelly shouted, hurling hundreds of dollar bills at the youma. It dropped the people, and the crystals.

"Circlet of life!" Ashley shouted, "Catch the crystals!". A small gold and silver piece of energy zoomed by, picking up the crystals and returning to Sailor Life. Who immediately took them out of the loop.

Tamen had thus finished fighting with Allison and had turned to the monster. "Death Echo!" Tamen brought her scythe downward and knocked the monster away from the people. While Death and Greed were fighting the monster, Life went over and put the crystals back into the people, and ushered them away from the fight. Death and Greed backed off, ready to pull a final attack and kill off the monster when one came flying out of the bushes. A large red heart to be exact. The monster turned back into clump of molding clay.

"Hey!" Death yelled, glaring at the person who had finished off the monster. She wanted to kill it!

When she turned, she saw the original Sailor Senshi, she also saw Life's eyes glaze over. The one in the red fuku was the first to speak.

"Who are you?"


	3. III

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

SPEDS go Senshi-style ;)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Disclaimer: We do not own Dragonball, Sailor Moon, Gundam Wing, or any other trademarked items we happen to throw into our stories, or anything associated with them (or anything else except for our cardboard box, and this trusty laptop, which we exchanged on the black market in exchange for a wombat toenail. We don't even own the socket that we plugged the laptop in, oh shit! The homeowner has retur- we must go! Quickly, to the Angel Mobile(cardboard box)!). We do, however, own the rights to the stories we concoct. And, being the creative and enlightened authors that we are, reserve the right to abuse all characters in our stories as we see fit, or at least to the fullest extent of the law.'

Chapter 2

"We are the American Senshi!" Tamen stated proudly.

"The American Senshi?" The inner senshi muttered to themselves.

"Do you think we could meet you somewhere to discuss this?" The one in the green asked. Ashley came back to reality.

"Love to!" They all looked over at her. She was grinning like a three-year old.

"Alright," the one in the red pulled out a scroll and threw it at them and it landed at their feet. "All the information is there," and they walked off.

"I bet it says the Shrine on Cherry Hill," Life said. Upon inspection of the scroll, they found they were to meet the senshi in an hour at the Shrine.

"It'll prolly take us that long to find it," Tamen said, and they started off. They quickly found a place to detransform and continued on their merry way. It didn't take them as long as they thought to get there, so when they did, they were a bit wary about approaching the front. They mustered up the courage and walked up to the front door. Kelly knocked harshly on it.

Moments later, a short, balding man came to the door. "May I help you?" he asked.

"Yes," Ashley started, "We're here to see your granddaughter Rei. We're friends of hers from school," The others looked at her, but she just smiled.

  
"REI! YOU HAVE GUESTS!" Rei's grandfather yelled from what seemed like the other side of the temple.

"Send them in!" She yelled back.

"The American Senshi as we refer to them now were some pretty powerful allys. With their added strength, we may have been able to defeat Beryl....I wonder why Queen Serenity never called them." Luna told the senshi  
  
"hisssss" Allison said as she walked into the room and saw Luna.  
  
Tamen did her trademark head smack.  
  
"I heard the kitty talk...I know it sounds like I should be in the place with the nice padded walls, but no....I REALLY heard the kitty talk." Ashley started as she walked over to the cat. "Hello kitty" she said and grinned like a three year old.  
  
Luna turned to the senshi. "That's why...."  
  
"No no no no no! See, our kitty got a little intimate with the front wheel of a Mac Truck," Ashley said, and Allison smiled. Luna looked horrified. "They sent us new guardians though. They thought we needed them." She started to mumble under her breath, then looked back at Luna, "Oh yeah, see," She pointed at the cats as she named them. "This is Gem, she's Tamen's guardian," she pointed to a Siamese cat. "That's Bobo, he's Kelly's guardian," There was a pudgy cat behind her. "That is Allison's guardian, Bernardo," A slight yipping was heard from behind Allison and they turned to see a small Chihuahua.

"I hate cats," Allison said nonchalantly.

"As for me.... I have my Luna-plushie!" Ashley said, pulling out a small stuffed animal that looked just like Luna besides the fact that it was a stuffed animal.

"Where did you get that?!" Usagi and Luna yelled in same time. Ashley held the stuffed cat up to her ear.  


"Yes Luna-plushie I don't think so either," she said to the cat, with a straight face. There was silence, then Rei spoke.

"Well that was disturbing,"

"HEY! Luna-plushie can talk! Why else do you think they would give her to me as a guardian?"

"Because they didn't think you could handle the responsibility of having a cat?" Tamen asked.

"Shuttup Tamen I don't need comments from the peanut gallery!" Tamen was about to shout back when she was interrupted by Allison.

"Peanuts?"

"We need to talk about this before we go any further," Makoto said. The new senshi shrugged, and the older senshi made their way into the other room.

Fifteen minutes later the senshi were still conversing and boredom set in.  
  
Tamen walked over to a flower sitting on the window sill. She touched it and it withered over. "dead" she said sardonically.  
  
Ashley walked over and glared at her. "Alive" she touched it and it sprang back up into full bloom. She smiled and began to walk away when she heard...."dead" come from Tamen.  
  
When she looked back the plant was hunched back over. She was beginning to get agitated, but she walked back over and touched the plant. "alive" she said, and watched Tamen, daring her to touch it again. She got a weird look on her face and touched the plant.  
  
"Dead!!!!" She sounded a bit peeved.  
  
"ALIVE!!" Ashley screamed back.  
  
Tamen growled and touched the plant again "Dead!"  
  
"Alive!" Ashley said for the last time. They both touched the flower and it went up in smoke.  
  
"Dangit" Tamen said, and they both took a few steps away from the shredded remains of the flower.  
  
"Whatcha doin over here?" Ashley asked her  
  
"Nuttin," she replied and backed away.  
  
On the other side of the room, nothing more productive was happening.  
  
Kelly sat on the floor, yet again playing with her ominous money tree. Allison, feeling a bit bold, reached out and touched a leaf of the tree. It immediately morphed into a bag of cheetos. She attempted to pull it off, but to her dismay, Kelly slapped her hand away and turned the cheetos back into a one hundred dollar bill.

Allison shrugged and rolled over, ready to go back into her dream world, when the senshi emerged from the other room.

"Let's see here, what's in my sub-space pocket?" Ashley said, reaching into the air and having her arm disappear. She pulled out her life staff, and her pen, dropped them on the floor and stuck her hand back in to find more stuff. What she found she was not expecting. "A curling iron?" She shrugged it off and let it fall to the ground. Soon enough, Tamen and Kelly were rattling through theirs too. They all turned to look at each other when they had finished. In a pile by Ashley's feet, there was her pen and her life staff, two things she was expecting to find, a curling iron and a hair brush, and the scout and fuku manuals, which were in each of their pockets for a rainy day.

Also residing there was a mini visor, something that was also in each of the scout's sub-space pockets, that would disappear until needed. Ashley put it on and hit the small yellow button on the side. The visor disappeared as did the rest of it, but when she touched her earring, it came back.

"Sugoi!" She shouted, startling Tamen who was also putting hers on. Kelly was having too much fun with it.

"You have fifteen dollars, Tamen, and you have thirty three cents Allison, and Ashley, you have...RELENA'S CREDIT CARD!"

"No I don't, I gave that..." She trailed off as she stuck her hand in her pocket and pulled out the card. "oops?"

Tamen's visor was gray tinted and had a little skull and crossbones on the side. She looked over at Kelly's whose was tinted a light green color and had a shiny golden dollar sign on the side. Then she looked over at Ashley's. It was a clear and had a little golden flower on it. Allison had even taken hers out. Hers was orange and on the side also had something written in gold. Tamen moved closer to see what it said. "Eat at Joes," she tried to hold it in but burst out laughing.

"Shuttup," Allison said, then continued on, "I'm hungry,"

"Then go get something to eat," Tamen said. Allison jumped into her sub-space pocket. Tamen was not expecting that.

"Allison!" Tamen said yelling as she ran to the open portal. She looked inside and saw Allison standing at the front desk of a McDonalds. "THIS is what's in your sub-space pocket?" Allison grinned.

Kelly and Ashley ran over. "I want a happy meal!" Kelly whined.

Allison jumped back out and sat down with hers. "Nope. Sorry. Made just for Sailor Gluttony by the people at McDonald's. They love to see me smile."

While Kelly whined about how it wasn't fair, Tamen brought her visor back. "I get vital stats and close to death people are. The darker the color, the closer to death. Looky at this guys! Kelly, you're a yellow, Allison, you're a lighter yellow, Ashley, BRIGHT!" she yelled, turning the thing off.

"Well a-duh Tamen! I'm Sailor Life," she said pronouncing everything, "Let's see what mine does," hmm... "Vital stats, and...power level? What am I going to need this for?" Ashley started to toy with her earring. "Let's see here....FAN FICTION! I CAN ACCESS FAN FICTION WITH THIS!"

"What?" Kelly shouted, starting to also play with her visor. Tamen just did her head smack.

The senshi had been watching all of this until now and were again beginning to wonder about them.

"Fan fiction?" Ami questioned.

"They're strange," Makoto said, watching them.

"But I feel no evil in them. Just raw power." Rei proclaimed.

"Maybe we shouldn't..." Ami started.  
  
"We're back!" Usagi shouted walking over to them. The four quickly stuffed everything they had out back into their pockets and watched her approach. The others sighed and followed.

****


	4. IV

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

SPEDS go Senshi-style ;)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Disclaimer: We do not own Dragonball, Sailor Moon, Gundam Wing, or any other trademarked items we happen to throw into our stories, or anything associated with them (or anything else except for our cardboard box, and this trusty laptop, which we exchanged on the black market in exchange for a wombat toenail. We don't even own the socket that we plugged the laptop in, oh shit! The homeowner has retur- we must go! Quickly, to the Angel Mobile(cardboard box)!). We do, however, own the rights to the stories we concoct. And, being the creative and enlightened authors that we are, reserve the right to abuse all characters in our stories as we see fit, or at least to the fullest extent of the law.'

Chapter 3

During the meeting the senshi had discussed everything from what they thought about the new scout's origin, to their past. Luna and Artemis knew for a fact that they were part of the Silver Millennium, but at that time, they were sent around from planet to planet to gather information and such about how they were governing. They went under cover as normal people, but could protect themselves almost as well as the senshi could, except for life's. Her powers were strong, but she didn't have many attacks used for damaging, and Sailor Gluttony chose not to fight, but what they couldn't figure out, was if there was another scout. Artemis seemed to recall another one, but he couldn't remember anything about her. It took them a while and quite a bit of prodding from Luna before they realized that the last senshi was Sailor Narcotics. They would feed some of the information about the senshi to the new senshi and see what they remembered.  
  
They then walked out into the other room in time to see the senshi start pulling things out of their subspace pockets. Their eyes grew wide when they saw what was in their pockets. There were so many things that could be of use to them. The money wand, the scythe, the life staff, even the "French fry of gluttony" as they called it might be able to do something. They watched in awwwe as they each pulled out a visor similar to Mercury's and they read the emblems. They saw them put them on and see what they would show, and they saw when Ashley shouted about fan fiction.  
  
"Fan fiction?" Ami questioned. She hadn't heard of this, which was entirely strange. Most of the time she could understand anything, even long strings of computer garble.

"They're strange," Makoto said, watching them. They didn't act like any of the enemies they had faced, but they also didn't act like normal people. Then again, what normal people consider normal might not be what we do. We consider fighting evil on the spur of the moment normal.

"But I feel no evil in them. Just raw power." Rei proclaimed. There was quite a bit of it, too. They had more than the inner senshi, but slightly less than the outers.

"Maybe we shouldn't..." Ami started, about to explain her doubts to the group, when she was interrupted by her friend.  
  
"We're back!" Usagi shouted walking over to them. She could see the four new senshi quickly throw everything they had taken out back into their pockets and pretend like they had nothing out.

They sighed and made their way over.

"Sorry we took so long, we were trying to remember everything we could about you during the Silver Millennium, but we're not sure how you could have been reborn. Queen Serenity only had enough power to send the people on the moon back," Luna said, still eyeing the Luna-plushie.

"Actually, the queen's last wish was that the loyal people of the moon and the earth would be reborn and the crystal granted it," said a voice. They all turned to see a girl with long green hair and a black sailor fuku watching them.

"Sailor Pluto!" Most of the senshi chorused, but there was one lone voice.

"Hiya!" Sailor Life called. Sailor Pluto had a startled look on her face.

"Hello senshi," she said, smiling at them.

"How do you know them?" Luna asked, a bit confused. The other senshi were going to try and explain it when Pluto intervened.

"They are from the future. So they will also know what is going to happen in the next few days," Tamen was about to say something when Sailor Pluto gave them a pleading look.

"Yeah, that's right," Kelly said smiling a convincing smile.

"I must take the senshi to get a place to stay. We will be back to talk to you at your meeting tomorrow.

"Ja ne!" Ashley said before they disappeared and reappeared in what looked like a large suburban house.


End file.
